


Что ты еще можешь предать

by Lazurit, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drama, M/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: Если ты шпион, то это не паранойя.





	Что ты еще можешь предать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whatever You Can Still Betray](https://archiveofourown.org/works/766878) by [NothingEnough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingEnough/pseuds/NothingEnough). 



> Ксенофилия. Выдуманные названия половых органов инопланетян. НЕ идеальный секс.
> 
> Действие происходит после эпизода 3х02 «The Search, Part 2», в котором главные герои ДС9 оказываются заперты в симуляции их же станции, созданной Подменышами.  
> В тексте использованы названия птиц - «вороны» и «ласточки», но речь идет о кардассианских птицах, которым универсальный переводчик дал такое название из-за некоторого сходства с земными аналогами.  
> Название - часть фразы «Любовь это то, что ты еще можешь предать» из книги «Война в Зазеркалье» Джона Ле Карре. В своем творчестве Ле Карре освещал менее «гламурную» сторону спецагенств и образа жизни шпионов. Цитаты из его книг неоднократно использовались в Стар Треке, особенно в DS9.

Предполагалось, что Федерацию погубит ее тяга к роскоши.  
  
На его взгляд, единственным недостатком Центрального Командования — сущей мелочью, на которую он никогда не жаловался, потому что никто все равно не понял бы, о чем идет речь, — являлось их абсолютно заслуженное чувство превосходства. Естественно, что, будучи предметом зависти всего квадранта, их агенты станут подвергаться бесчисленному количеству вражеских атак, что агенты Федерации пойдут на все, чтобы застать невероятно порядочных, смекалистых и достойных кардассиан врасплох. Гарака тщательно готовили противостоять любой тактике, и имплант был лишь наиболее очевидным средством.  
  
Тэйн рассказывал ему об агенте Обсидианового Ордена, что позволил себе поддаться глупым, бесполезным эмоциям. Агент был мягок с баджорцами во время Оккупации, и даже пустил одного — а то и двух, смотря какому источнику доверять — к себе в постель, однако его любовник оказался партизаном, желавшим положить конец кардассианской власти на Баджоре. Когда Гарак спросил, что в итоге сталось с агентом Ордена, Тэйн предложил ему посмотреть в судебных протоколах, и это ответило Гараку на все вопросы.  
  
Эти истории — басни, если говорить человеческими словами — бродили по Ордену, неся в себе одну и ту же мораль: всегда оставайся один.  
  
Несмотря на чудовищное лицемерие Тэйна, в этом совете был резон.  
После того как станция перешла в другие руки, Гарак обнаружил, что его новые хозяева вспоминали о нем, лишь нуждаясь в его специфических услугах, на которые не решился бы ни один рафинированный федерал или член любой другой фракции: убийствах, взломе систем, поощрении нужных настроений в обществе, — а все прочее время вели себя так, будто он вызывал у них отвращение на инстинктивном уровне, и были рады прекратить общение при первой же возможности.  
  
Честно говоря, в его возрасте все это начинало вызывать брезгливость. Не обман, нет, ложь — лучшая приправа к беседе, но лгать ради других? Ему ведь уже не платят за это?  
  


***

  
  
— Ну, знаете, медовая ловушка, — сказал доктор.  
  
— Не знаю, — ответил он. — Универсальный переводчик не поясняет контекста жаргонизмов.  
  
— А-а-а… ну ... в тот момент, когда Бонд соблазняет Солитер, он — медовая ловушка. Он убеждает ее предать своих сторонников, искушая ее... эм-м-м… любовью.  
  
— А, — произнес Гарак. — Мы зовем их воронами.  
  


***

  
  
А Башир наверняка был вороном.  
  
Федерация закатила бы пир на всю галактику, узнай она хоть крупицу кардассианских государственных тайн. Гарак знал кое-что из них, и вот он, прямо под рукой на Глубоком Космосе 9. До Башира они присылали еще несколько агентов, которых Гарак с легкостью игнорировал или сопротивлялся им, но теперь, спустя несколько месяцев попыток, они наконец нашли подходящего кандидата. Разумеется, Башир был слишком идеален, слишком застенчив и соблазнителен одновременно, чтобы Гарак мог повестись.  
  
Все инстинкты кричали ему держаться на расстоянии, что воронам и полагается быть привлекательными и только полный дурак попадется на самый старый трюк в шпионаже; что доктор слишком умен, слишком обаятелен, и хуже всего — эта тонкая шея, молящая впиться в нее зубами... Он думал о Башире и представлял ворона своей планеты — широкие крылья, острый клюв и блестящие, проницательные глаза. Достаточно смышленого, чтобы говорить, и все же готового не задумываясь выклевать Гараку глаза.  
  
Такого стоит держать на расстоянии: достаточно близко, чтобы любоваться опереньем, но не настолько, чтобы рисковать.  
  


***

  
  
— Доктор! Я слышал, что вы были на задании, но боюсь предположить, отчего вы так долго не могли вернуться на станцию.  
  
— Не хочу говорить об этом, — за этими словами стояла высокая каменная стена. — И правда, я пропустил наш традиционный обед. Позвольте компенсировать вам это. Я угощаю.  
  
— Если вы настаиваете. Даже не намекнете, где были?  
  
— Узнаете из новостей, — ответил Джулин, и выражение лица его было столь непривычно, что Гарак в течение всего обеда волновался, что тот вот-вот его пристрелит.  
  


***

  
  
Тактика воронов и ласточек Федерации слегка различалась — о, цель была одна, но не средства.  
  
У людей были странные предубеждения в вопросах секса, и агентов, работавших при помощи соблазнения, они тоже касались: женщины тонко флиртовали, отпускали намеки, подчеркивали свою уязвимость, побуждая жертву любого пола защитить их; мужчины старались выглядеть суровыми, загадочными, несколько самонадеянными, чтобы жертва доверилась им и упала в их объятья. Гарак не понимал подобных ограничений. Он считал, что... медовые ловушки, как звал их Джулиан... должны быть готовы подстроиться под любые культурные особенности, и далеко не каждая культура в квадранте ценила именно чувствительных женщин и решительных мужчин.  
  
В Джулиане Гарак увидел, как Федерация растет над собой. Идеальное сочетание обоих образов: доктор казался ему сообразительным и невинным, ранимым и упрямым, сильным и слабым. Доходило до абсурда — любому было очевидно, что Джулиан очень привлекателен, практически идеален, и все же за три года на станции он так и не нашел себе пары. Наверняка его замечал не только сам Гарак, так почему же еще никто не проявил интереса?  
  
Единственное объяснение — Федерация приказала Джулиану соблазнить конкретную цель. Вороны не могли свободно выбирать партнеров, а если и решались на это, то союз длился не более ночи, чтобы не препятствовать миссии.  
  
Гарак задумался, как прошла для Джулиана первая встреча с командованием Звездного Флота:  
_На станции Глубокий Космос 9 остался кардассианин... Раньше он был разведчиком, мы думаем... Он многое знает, Башир... Из него вышел бы отличный двойной агент... Я всегда говорил: если не можешь купить их, шантажировать их... Что бы ни потребовалось... Сколько времени бы не…_  
  
Гарак не глуп. Он позволял себе обедать с доктором — должны же в жизни быть какие-то удовольствия, тем более без импланта, — но не больше. Его так называемый спутник терпеливо выжидал, и темные крылья под формой Звездного Флота были сложены так плотно, что их очертания не проступали сквозь ткань.  
  


***

  
  
— Гениальнейший из всех комиков, что вы, люди, производили на свет, — усмехнулся он Джулиану.  
  
— Кафка не писал комедий.  
  
— Не соглашусь. Он не только был талантливым сатириком, в “Процессе” он еще и предугадал все лучшие стороны кардассианской правовой системы — и ведь ему неоткуда было о ней знать! Или он смотрел в будущее дальше, чем любой из ваших писателей — простите, доктор, но большинство из них застряли в своем времени, как крысы в вентиляции, — или же в душе он был истинным кардассианином.  
  
— Скажите, Гарак, вы хоть иногда думаете о чем-то, кроме роли всего сущего в прославлении Кардассии?  
  
— Иногда я думаю о том, что пора попробовать новый ресторан.  
  
Джулиан остановился; они уже подошли к каюте Гарака. Он машинально побарабанил костяшками пальцев по дверному косяку, словно нервозность мешала ему стоять на месте. Гарак улыбнулся и встал рядом. Неловкое молчание у дверей его личных комнат, менее чем в десяти метрах от постели Гарака. Идеальная возможность для ворона сделать ход.  
  
Замечательно. Гарак был готов.  
  
— Там, на задании, я встретил вашу копию, — сказал Джулиан. — Симуляцию. Меня... нас всех... проверяли. И, знаете, когда я попал на Глубокий Космос 9 в симуляции, я на секунду заподозрил неладное... потому что встретился с вами менее чем через десять минут после прибытия. И вы сказали, что скучали по нашим обедам. Вы не говорили этого, когда я вернулся на самом деле. Так почему я поверил в симуляцию?  
  
— Доктор, я не…  
  
— Зато я знаю. Это именно то... что я хотел услышать от вас, хотел, чтобы это было правдой. И симуляция дала мне это, потому… — и снова резкий, испуганный стук по дверному косяку, — … что по сюжету вы должны были умереть, а я должен был сломаться, когда...  
  
  
Гарак ощутил странную обескураженность. На этой стадии он ожидал классического небрежного подката “знаете, мы ведь оба одиноки”, намекающего на возможность переместиться в постель и заняться кое-чем погорячее, а не этого искреннего лепета. Он взял себя в руки.  
  
— Доктор, боюсь, что я ничего не знаю о предмете вашего рассказа. Что бы ни произошло с вами, коммандером и остальными, мне об этом ничего не известно. Но если произошедшее оказалось миражом, то почему вы так взволнованы?  
  
— Я просто задумался, вот и все. Я не понимаю, что вы получаете от наших... от меня. Вы не скучаете по мне, когда я на миссии. Если однажды я не вернусь, вы сочтете меня очередным мертвым офицером Звездного Флота, лишним трупом, по которому пройдет великий Кардассианский Союз на пути к неизбежной победе. Я наблюдал, как умирала ваша копия. Мне все еще больно вспоминать об этом, и даже знание, что вы были лишь чередой нейронных сигналов в моем мозгу, не облегчает эту боль. Но вам наплевать, не так ли?  
  
— Я этого не говорил. — Гарак быстро оглянулся по сторонам — мимо по прежнему временами проходили баджорцы, люди и прочие инопланетяне.  
  
Любой мог оказаться сообщником Башира, подслушать разговор — или даже записать, — но разве доктор был способен планировать так далеко? Если да, то он искусно скрывал это, создавая видимость спонтанного признания в... том, что он пытался сказать.  
  
— Очевидно, что вы расстроены, и это меня не радует. В благостном настроении вы намного лучший собеседник.  
  
— Это все, чего вы хотите от меня? Разговоров?  
  
Ах, вот оно — сладкий аромат меда, шорох перьев — наконец-то. Гарак увидел их в печальных золотисто-карих глазах, ощутил в колкости слов, и улыбнулся, снова оказавшись на твердой земле.  
  
— Вы намекаете, что мы можем не только обедать вместе, доктор?  
  
— Да, именно об этом я говорю, — Башир украдкой оглянулся вокруг и, убедившись, что в коридоре почти никого нет, продолжил: — Разве вы не хотите большего?  
  
Гарак промолчал.  
  
Спустя секунд сорок неловких взглядов и ерзанья на месте Джулиан пожал плечами и хмыкнул:  
  
— Хорошо. Я понимаю. Простите, что потратил ваше время, Гарак.  
  


***

  
  
Любой стоящий хоть чего-то кардассианский ворон или ласточка отступили бы после столь явной неудачи — доложили бы командованию, что их цель не склонна идти на поводу у своих сексуальных желаний, и позволили бы вышестоящим составить дальнейший план действий. Кардассианина вывели бы из операции в течение двух дней после доклада. Нет смысла тратить хороших агентов на безнадежные задания, когда лучших результатов можно добиться куда более простыми методами.  
  
Джулиан оставался на станции.  
  
Он пришел на следующую обеденную встречу, и на следующую, и следующую, и каждый раз; Гарак терпеливо ждал того, как Джулиан сообщит, что его задание отменено. Скажет что-нибудь невинное, вроде “меня переводят на звездолет, который направляется исследовать Гамма-квадрант, внешние контакты запрещены”, элегантное прикрытие неудачно проведенной операции.  
  
После третьего такого обеда Гараку пришло в голову, что, возможно, ждать ему еще долго. Он заплатил — безумно дорого — Кварку за кое-какую информацию; шесть часов спустя тот сообщил, что ни в одной федеральной базе данных нет ничего о грядущем переводе доктора Башира со станции.  
  
— И все же этого глупого мальчишку явно что-то гложет, — Кварк ухмыльнулся. — И это идет торговле на пользу. Видел бы ты его счет за выпивку!  
  
— Тоска полезна для бизнеса.  
  
— Золотые слова!  
  


***

  
  
— Мне понравилась Унглок, — сказал доктор, ковыряя кусок хлеба. У него была очень странная манера есть — например, сперва он отрывал корки от хлеба, съедал их, а затем мякишем впитывал оставшийся на тарелке соус ямок. — Она напомнила мне М, не из книг, а из некоторых фильмов. И уж точно в роли главы Обсидианового Ордена приятнее видеть ее, чем реальную версию.  
  
— Преимущество Унглок в том, что она воображаемый персонаж.  
  
— Пожалуй, так, но я все равно жалел ее. Ей приходилось работать с агентом Даром.  
  
— Это был ее долг государству, за выполнение которого она была щедро вознаграждена.  
  
— Да, но я знаю, какого это — иметь дело с кардассианскими агентами, Гарак, и такого долга не пожелаю никому.  
  
— Возможно, вам стоит требовать более щедрой компенсации за ваши труды, доктор.  
  
— Но она … подождите, что?  
  
— Не знаю, с какими кардассианскими агентами вам приходилось иметь дело, но если вам кажется, что Звездный Флот недооценивает ваши таланты в выведении их на чистую воду....  
  
— Вы… но… это… — изумление на лице Башира казалось абсурдным в своей искренности, глаза слишком широко распахнулись и рот слишком заметно приоткрылся, чтобы это было притворством. На этот раз, как показалось Гараку, он не лгал. — Я не… что… подождите, вы хотите сказать, что я… что я тайный агент?  
  
— Какие бы услуги вы ни оказывали Федерации, меня это не касается.  
  
— Сделайте одолжение. Я расскажу вам об этих “услугах”, — он бросил корочку хлеба на край тарелки. Та отскочила и упала на скатерть. Джулиан даже не попытался поднять ее. — Я лечу больных. Иногда я пилотирую катер. Иногда меня отправляют на миссии, и там я тоже помогаю больным или управляю катером. Вот и все, Гарак. Я не шпион, не профессиональный лжец, и не вербую агентов для Федерации, я даже не знаю, как это делают в наше время. И даже будь я шпионом. Я и представить не могу, какого черта Федерации нужно вербовать кардассианского портного в изгнании. Даже если когда-то вы и были для Центрального Командования чем-то ценнее пешки, это время прошло. Больно признавать это, правда?  
  
Гарак впервые в жизни — кроме случаев, когда в комнате находился Тэйн — вздрогнул.  
  
— Вы ненормальный.  
  
— Нет, это вы ненормальный. Вы не просто лжете всем и обо всем, вы убеждены, что остальные тоже постоянно лгут. — Джулиан наконец поднял корочку хлеба, но, вместо того чтобы съесть, начал расщеплять ее на мелкие кусочки. Гложущая Джулиана печаль отразилась на его лице, и Гарак, к собственному удивлению, ощутил укол вины. — Я устал от этого. Я могу вытерпеть ложь, но не обвинения. Вы хоть когда-то начнете доверять мне?  
  
— Нет.  
  
Они замолкли на минуту, и за это время Гарак успел обдумать столько всего: Джулиан ранил его, больнее, глубже, чем Гарак считал его способным. С хирургической точностью он вырезал каждую мерзкую мысль, каждое подозрение, что посещало Гарака когда-либо, бросил в пакет для биоотходов и сунул Гараку под нос. Гнойное, кровоточащее месиво страхов. Ни один ворон не посмел бы проводить такую операцию на своей цели. Слишком велика вероятность, что горечь и гнев отпугнут добычу.  
  
Это открывало для Гарака леденящую душу вероятность.  
  
— Я не умею, — произнес он.  
  
— Попробуйте. Пожалуйста. Это просто. Я скажу вам что-нибудь, а вы постараетесь поверить мне.  
  
— Детские шалости.  
  
— Да, именно детские, большинство детей умеют доверять, пока их не научат обратному. Пожалуйста, Гарак, попробуйте, или хотя бы позвольте мне найти кого-то, кто сможет помочь вам.  
  
— ... Ладно. Я не понимаю, что должен сейчас делать, но...  
  
Джулиан сказал:  
  
— Я врач. Не больше, в профессиональном плане, но и не меньше. Вы верите мне?  
  
— Я... полагаю, что этому есть достаточные доказательства.  
  
— Хорошо. Хорошо. Я терпеть не могу “Бесконечное самопожертвование”. Вы мне верите?  
  
— Этому я всегда верил, вы очень...  
  
— Заткнитесь, — Джулиан наклонился вперед и перешел почти на шепот. — Если вы снова приведете меня в свою каюту, первое, что я сделаю, это стащу вашу идиотскую рубашку с воротником-стойкой и вцеплюсь зубами в ваш плечевой гребень. Вы мне верите?  
  
Ничего подобного с Гараком не делали уже тринадцать лет, и предложение вызвало у него не меньше чувств, чем само действие; он словно ощутил идеально ровные человеческие зубы на своей коже, и по его спине пробежала дрожь предвкушения.  
  
Вероятно, это отразилось и на его лице, потому что Башир негромко рассмеялся.  
  
— Кажется, верите.  
  
— Признаться, — ответил Гарак, — я не уверен, что верю вам, но готов проверить вашу искренность. Конечно, если у вас найдется время.  
  
— Я свободен до 14:00.  
  
— Больше нет, — Гарак жестом подозвал официанта.  
  


***

  
  
Проблема была в том, что он слишком долго притворялся Простым Непримечательным Гараком. Мелкие крупицы лжи, сплетавшиеся в гигантскую паутину обмана, который он пестовал, словно домашнего любимца, существующего, лишь чтобы радовать хозяина. Но в его истоках стояло не только тщеславие, он был отточенной техникой выживания, приобретенной еще в юности.  
  
Будь тем, кем тебя хотят видеть, и все пройдет как по маслу.  
  
Когда станцию заняла Федерация, он и не думал отказываться от этой тактики — зачем, если его, как всегда, окружали враги? Не имея полномочий запугивать, истязать или убивать своих противников, Гарак прибегал ко лжи и ждал от других, а особенно от Джулиана, того же.  
  
Гарак коснулся панели у двери в свою каюту; Башир стоял так близко к нему, что спиной он ощущал тепло его тела, впрочем, для человека это неудивительно. И все же, подумал Гарак, если он собирается принять Глубокий Космос 9 каким-то подобием дома, ему придется пойти на уступки. Придется привыкнуть, что, хотя Простой Непримечательный Гарак был ложью, Простой Непримечательный Джулиан ею не был — он не носил масок и не лгал более, чем принято в обществе.  
  
Никакого шантажа, никаких изощренных планов, никаких тайных заданий от службы Разведки Звездного Флота. Дверь открылась, изящные руки опустились ему на плечевые гребни и втолкнули в комнату.  
  
— И что теперь, доктор? — произнес Гарак, когда дверь захлопнулась за ними.  
  
Может, Джулиан и был Прост и Незатейлив, но это не мешало ему знать, чего он хочет. Он ухмыльнулся, прижался к спине Гарака, скользнул теплыми руками под его золотисто-зеленую рубашку и дернул, заставив воротник расстегнуться и съехать по плечам. Горячее дыхание на хребте, мягкое касание губ, а затем резкий укус, бьющий словно током; Гарак представил, как зубы Джулиана впиваются в светлое колечко мышц, испещренное нервами, тянущимися вдоль позвоночника, чтобы оплести паховую складку.  
  
Давление ослабло — а затем Джулиан впился сильнее, проверяя чешуйчатую шкуру на прочность, а свои восхитительные человеческие зубы — на остроту, поскреб, и на этот раз у Гарака подогнулись колени, а комната вокруг покачнулась. Он упал назад, но, к его изумлению, Джулиан успел его подхватить.  
  
— Вы в порядке?  
  
— Еще.  
  
Эти слова стали последними, что они произнесли вне постели Гарака.  
  
Неудивительно, но Башир хорошо подготовился. Правду говорят о тихом омуте: Джулиан знал о кардассианских гребнях; снимая рубашку Гарака, его пальцы восхищенно, но уверенно скользили по чешуйчатым узорам, испещрявшим его спину, по хрящевому углублению на его груди; Гарак ощутил, как тонкие руки оплели его талию, и Джулиан опытным жестом опрокинул их обоих на кровать, так что Гарак оказался на спине. Его мышцы немедленно приятно обмякли. Он безуспешно попытался ухмыльнуться сквозь поцелуй.  
  
В последний раз он так увлекался, когда от Терок Нор его отделяло десять лет и компанию ему составляла кардассианка. О, какая была тогда схватка! Он кусал ее в шею до синяков, она в ответ изрезала его спину ногтями, и их тела двигались слаженно, словно детали военной машины. Джулиан, как бы умело ни орудовал зубами, никогда не распознал бы в этом любовной ласки. Он устроился на коленях между ног Гарака, целовал широкие гребни, тянущиеся по его бедрам; звуки расстегивающихся кнопок на брюках Гарака, стук металла и треск ткани казались невыносимо громкими.  
  
Гарака ощутил горячие руки на своих коленях. Он машинально приподнял ноги, наблюдая, как Джулиан с ухмылкой стянул с него брюки до щиколоток, а затем рывком окончательно стащил их. Его пробрал холод; к своему удивлению, он осознал, что лежит абсолютно голый, тогда как на Джулиане все еще надета эта чертова форма Звездного Флота, но из-за холода у него ослабло желание что-либо с этим делать.  
  
В течение нескольких долгих секунд единственным местом их соприкосновения оставались руки Джулиана на его бедрах. Гарак приоткрыл один глаз. Вид у Джулиана оказался задумчивый, темные глаза прищурены, голова наклонена набок, а взгляд сосредоточен на единственной части тела Гарака, которая, казалось, сбила его с толку.  
  
— В чем дело, доктор? Наверняка человек вашего опыта не первый раз видит гоэн`ти.  
  
Он мимоходом порадовался, что универсальный переводчик пропустил это слово. Люди обычно называли гоэн`ти клоакой, и это не только вызывало у Гарака брезгливость, но и напоминало о примитивных рептилиях.  
  
— Не в подобных обстоятельствах. — Гарак закатил глаза, излишняя откровенность показалась ему безвкусной. — Но я знаю, что делаю, если вас это беспокоит.  
  
— Доктор...  
  
— Джулиан, если можно. — Он лег на живот, провел левой рукой вверх по бедру Гарака; мимолетно восхитился контрастом серого и бежевого; склонился, обвел языком плотно сжатые складки гоэн`ти — о да, он и правда знал, что делает, — скользнул внутрь, вынырнул и снова обвел по кругу, повторяя раз за разом.  
  
Гарак зашипел, когда все его тело пробила дрожь, плечи вжались в матрас, а бедра, напротив, дернулись вверх, заставив Джулиана толкнуться языком глубже, почти дотянувшись до таящейся внутри головки члена; Гарак не сдержал рыка и запустил холодные пальцы в спутанные волосы Джулиана. Внутри его тела что-то сдвинулось, кровь быстрее потекла по венам, мышцы сжались, и Джулиан отпрянул, прежде чем из гоэн`ти показалась головка члена.  
  
— Ты… — пробормотал Джулиан.  
  
— Невероятно привлекательный?  
  
— Да, — рассмеялся тот. — А еще синий.  
  
— Синеватый. Вас это не устраивает?  
  
— Конечно нет. — Джулиан снова опустил голову, обхватил головку губами — и ему не понадобилось напоминать об осторожности, — пропустил пальцы между своим ртом и телом Гарака и, посасывая, ласкал складки гоэн`ти, так умело умоляя его раскрыться, что отказать было никак нельзя. Член Гарака полностью выдвинулся наружу в раскрытый рот Джулиана, и тот услышал удовлетворенный стон.  
  
Гарак не мог оторвать взгляда, хотя бы из-за природной паранойи, твердившей, что перестань он следить, и пропустит взмах крыльев ворона, пальцы, незаметно тянущиеся к фазеру. Печально, но, похоже, для Фередации он оставался всего лишь портным, а плотский интерес Джулиана — что менее печально — был искренним. Сосредоточенно зажмурив золотисто-карие глаза, тот ритмично двигал головой, плотно обхватив пухлыми губами его член. Он попытался в последний раз прижаться ртом к его гоэн`ти, не справился, перевел дыхание и попытался снова. Неуклюже, но так старательно. Гарак ощутил теплые — поразительно теплые — пальцы на внутренней поверхности своих бедер, и — да, еще, быстрее; волосы Джулиана были мягкими на ощупь, и Гарак дернул за них, вынуждая того со сдавленным всхлипом, столь приятным слуху, заглотить глубже.  
  
Глаза Джулиана распахнулись, он впился в Гарака взглядом и схватил того за запястье. С неожиданной силой он отцепил руку от своих волос — а затем слегка сжал ладонь Гарака, продолжая двигать головой, продолжая сосать, глядя на него, словно ожидая одобрения. Он знал, знал, что значит для кардассиан соприкосновение ладоней, и все равно сделал это, глупое, романтичное проявление человеческой сентиментальности. Этого — ох! — оказалось достаточно, чтобы довести Гарака до грани; горячий, влажный рот вокруг его члена, язык, ласкающий полосу чешуи, тянущуюся вдоль нижней стороны, — никакого больше рычания, это для прелюдии, теперь пришла пора стонов и мольб, — и, кончая, он так впился в ладонь Джулиана, что едва не сломал тому запястье.  
  
— Ну вот, — произнес Джулиан, пригладив встрепанные волосы, и ухмыльнулся, словно волк, сожравший пастуха.  
  
Гарак не клюнул на наживку. Может, люди и склонны болтать в постели, но кардассиане привыкли беречь красноречие для других мест. Он молча сел, толкнул Джулиана на спину и устроился рядом на коленях, любуясь длинными ногами; даже сражаясь с микромолнией на форме Звездного флота, он проклинал создавшее ее чудовище про себя.  
  
— Гарак?  
  
Он ничего не ответил, слишком поглощенный внутренним конфликтом, разразившимся в его душе в тот момент, когда брюки Джулиана скользнули с бедер. Он осознавал, что люди отличаются анатомически, но, как и Джулиану, раньше ему не приходилось раздевать партнеров другого вида. Доктор казался — и ощущался на ощупь — непривычно хрупким. Рудиментарный панцирь не защищал его живот; бедренные кости оказались тонкими, едва заметными; гоэн`ти у него тоже не было, Гарак и не ожидал ничего подобного, но неприкрытый вид возбужденных органов… ошеломлял. Скорее возбуждал, но только потому, что нравственность Гарака никогда не была развита достаточно, чтобы испытать отвращение.  
  
Гарак наклонился, опустил подбородок на свое согнутое колено и, запустив руку меж обнаженных бедер Джулиана, услышал:  
  
— Через двадцать минут мне нужно возвращаться.  
  
— Это отказ?  
  
— Мне кажется, это ограничение во времени.  
  
— Вы даже успеете в душ. — Он разогнулся, потянулся и позволил Джулиану задуматься на несколько секунд, не лжет ли он просто для развлечения. Наконец он встал на колени рядом с Джулианом, склонился, словно для молитвы, запустил руки под его хрупкое тело в области поясницы и пониже бедер и слегка приподнял его над кроватью.  
  
— Гар… — хрипловатый голос Джулиана, потрясенный и жалобный, напомнил карканье птицы… нет, прочь эти мысли; Гарак резко опустил голову, и на вкус тот оказался таким же, как кардассиане, что были до него: солоноватый, теплый и беззащитный. Впрочем, его видовую принадлежность выдавал запах — даже реши Гарак закрыть глаза, он бы почуял тепло его крови. Его нос не был приспособлен к незнакомым феромонам, и все же он был готов поклясться, что ощущает их: горьковатые и манящие, заставляющие его приложить все усилия к совершенству, двигать головой, принимая в себя как можно больше, пока головка не коснется задней стенки горла.  
  
Теплый, такой теплый. Гарак двинулся в обратную сторону, скользнул языком по стволу, ощущая нежную кожу и борясь с головокружительным искушением применить зубы; ритмичные движения вниз и вверх, его губы ныли, а Джулиан все так же наводил на мысли о птице, но не вороне, а другой, с коричневыми перьями и мелодичным голосом. Он восхитительно стонал, делясь своим наслаждением с темной, влажной спальней Гарака, а его тонкие, смуглые пальцы впивались в простыни, словно когти. Гарак пожалел, что не выпутал его из оставшейся одежды. Он наблюдал, как сжимаются мышцы на его животе, видел густую дорожку темных волос, тянувшуюся от паха, чтобы скрыться под голубой майкой; отсутствие одежды только улучшило бы вид.  
  
Как бы ни был очарователен партнер, подумал Гарак, с его стороны сам процесс не слишком разнообразен — все те же пяток движений языком, губами, головой. Один толчок переходил в другой, пока бедра Джулиана не начали мелко дрожать, и Гарак услышал свое имя — срывающийся, удивленный голос, замечательно, именно то, к чему они и стремились. Гарак в последний раз двинулся назад, обхватив головку губами, скользнул вокруг нее языком — намного крупнее, чем он привык, кардассианский член сужался к концу, — удерживая бедра Джулиана на нужной высоте: то, что тот вот-вот кончит, не дает ему права трахать Гарака в рот...  
  
Член Джулиана запульсировал, и...  
  
Гадость какая! Джулиан что, прятал у себя в каюте лизунцы? Он терпеливо удерживал жидкость во рту, пока Джулиан не расслабился в его руках и его член окончательно не обмяк. Затем Гарак бесцеремонно выдернул из-под него руки, из-за чего тот упал на постель, и вскочил.  
  
— Гарак?  
  
Тот не мог ничего ответить; закрыв глаза так же крепко, как и рот, он вслепую рванул к ближайшей емкости, куда можно было сплюнуть. Ей оказался пустой стакан на письменном столе.  
  
Оглянувшись через плечо, он пожалел, что непередаваемое выражение лица Джулиана не на что заснять. Тот лежал, раскинувшись на смятых простынях — брюки спущены до колен, грудь ходила ходуном от сбитого дыхания, — а в его широко распахнутых золотисто-карих глазах плескалась обида.  
  
— Ну спасибо, — съехидничал он.  
  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — Гарак расплылся в улыбке.  
  
— Тебе необязательно было вести себя так, будто глотнул отравы.  
  
— Признаться, Джулиан, я удивлен, что вы сами проглотили.  
  
— Это вежливо!  
  
— Не соглашусь. Разве не вежливее было бы позволить мне самому решать, что я хочу глотать, а что нет?  
  
— Ладно, — Гарак с трепетом отметил, что недовольная гримаса исчезла с красивого лица Джулиана, оставив за собой веселье, которое шло ему куда больше. — Который час?  
  
— У вас еще десять минут.  
  
— Как раз достаточно, чтобы принять душ.  
  
— Я так и говорил. — Гарак не спешил одеваться; он тоже планировал помыться, когда Джулиан закончит, и счел излишним натягивать одежду, чтобы снять ее через несколько минут. Он вернулся к постели и сел на край, спиной к Джулиану.  
  
— Прости за то, что я тебе наговорил.  
  
— О, что вспоминать о былом, — сказал Гарак так, будто Джулиан морально втоптал его в землю не полчаса назад, а лет тридцать как минимум.  
  
— Но...  
  
— У вас хватает времени на душ, доктор, но никак не на разговоры. Если вы настаиваете, мы можем обсудить это за ужином.  
  
— Когда?..  
  
— Я сегодня свободен.  
  
Джулиан сел и нахально улыбнулся.  
  
— Встретимся здесь в восемь вечера.  
  
— Обязательно, — сказал Гарак и, когда тот попытался проскочить мимо, чтобы слезть с кровати, потянулся к нему словно для поцелуя.  
  
Вместо этого он обнаружил, что в реальности шея Джулиана ничуть не хуже на зуб, чем в фантазиях.


End file.
